communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zelda311
Welcome Hi, welcome to Community Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zelda311 page. I have set up a template below to help new users know what to do. If you have any questions at all about this wiki, please contact me! -- Communipedia-Welcome (Talk) 22:05, December 20, 2009 Greetings Hello, Zelda311 and thank you for joining! Your page meets all of the requirements so nothing needs to be corrected. Well, I look forward to seeing your future contributions!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you to mine too! Communipedia is the only currently active wiki just about chatting, our primary goal here is to become a popular online-community site. Because it is a wiki, it has all of the abilities you can have on facebook and twitter all in one!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Wow! How did you make that cool Smash bros. card?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I would appreciate you not changing the logo image on Communipedia from now on.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Please do not take it upon yourself to add stuff to the templates or community wiki pages without discussing it with me first, you should have put the signature suggestion on the userpage's discussion page yourself. Please don't personalize the userpage template everybody else uses to. If you want to add a signature, please don't change the userpage when you do so.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Hi, I was creating an article on Think-up Games Wiki called The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Blade and wanted to know: *Is Zelda Link's sister? I heard that somewhere and don't know if it is true. *Is Tetra really Zelda or her ancestor. I tried searching Zeldapedia but it wasn't too clear.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you check the article to make sure it wouldn't contradict the Legend of Zelda games that already exist.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Hey, I found a way to get these cool legend of Zelda images that make great avatars, I am using one right now. Aren't they cool!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' You know, the little picture that appears next to your name when you are on your userpage. Yours is a picture of you.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Dude. You like Pokemon too? Man that's awesome! What your friend code?--Therider 00:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin I could use some help. Want to be an administrator? P.S. I became featured!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't need any help yet. It's just nice to now that if you need help you have it. You can make pages. Please put the admin emplate and category to your page. : )--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Tracks Just beat Spirit Tracks the other day. I'd probably give the game a 4 out of 5. It was good! I can't wait until they come out with Zelda Wii!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Beat em both. :)--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) If you are signed in, this is unecessary. They could explain this better, but I emailed them about it. Sup. :) -Therider Rides Alone 20:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Did you see this? -Therider Rides Alone 19:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Zelda311, Howdy! Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How is everything? I haven't messaged you in a while, so sorry 'bout that. How's everything? And how do you feel about the new skin? I am currently trying to design Wikia.css to make it look better but I really could use more stuff to customize and show Communipedia's "individuality". If you ever come across any cool pieces of coding message me bak about it, please. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC)